


The Purge: Jackpot

by Astral_Yukwon (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: To Complete [10]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Blood, Death, M/M, Minor Park Kyung/Woo Jiho | Zico, Movie: The Purge (2013), Murder, Self-Indulgent, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Astral_Yukwon
Summary: Block B were only meant to be in America for two days, doing live shows and meeting Western fans. When their flight home is cancelled, they find themselves stuck in the capital during Purge night.------The Block B Purge AU that no one asked forGore tags to come in later in the story





	1. Chapter 1

Yukwon watched as security buzzed around the room, setting metal covers over the windows of the hotel room. They were being bolted into place, and the head of security were giving guns out to the members of the security detail that had been hand picked. Jiho was yelling down the phone, kicking at the furniture around the room as he walked around.  
  
“I don’t care if the flight was cancelled! Get us on the next one out of here before the start of this stupid holiday! No, no tomorrow is too late we need out of here by six! This stupid thing starts at seven pm, and we’re not sticking around here for this shit storm- No don’t hang up- FUCK.”  
  
He threw the phone onto one of the beds and sat down, rubbing his face. Pyo rubbed his shoulder and cleared his throat. “There’s nothing they can do?”  
  
“No. All flights are cancelled, none are scheduled. The flight they cancelled that we were meant to catch was the only one to anywhere in South Korea until tomorrow. We’re stuck here for the purge tonight.”  
  
Yukwon’s shoulders raised and he tried to stop himself shaking. Almost immediately, Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around him, rubbing his arm. “Look, we’re going to be okay. Yeah, we’re in one of the most racist countries in the world but we have a good security detail, the hotel owner said they were going into lock down shortly before it starts, and we have each other. This isn’t going to be too bad.”  
  
Yukwon hid his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder, closing his eyes tight. Kyung and Jaehyo were on the other side of the room, peering out the last window to be closed off.   
  
“It’s like a ghost town out there. Everyone’s disappeared.”  
  
Jiho looked up. “No shit, Jaehyo, everyone’s getting home and locking themselves away. Or getting ready to go and kill everyone they see. It’s ridiculous.”  
  
Minhyuk squeezed Yukwon softly and cleared his throat. “Jiho, I know we’re all anxious but can you stop. You’re scaring some of the others.”   
  
Jiho looked around the room, watching Yukwon and Taeil. Taeil was curled up on one of the beds, huddled under the blanket. There was soft shaking from underneath it and Jiho sighed. “Alright so, we just stay in the hotel room, we don’t leave, security keeps a stern look out, and we leave in the morning.”  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment before Minhyuk moved, gently pushing Yukwon away. “If that’s the case, we have an hour before everything starts locking down. I’m gonna head down to a shop and grab some stuff before we get stuck in here for 12 hours.”  
  
Yukwon immediately grabbed his arm, eyes wide, shaking his head. “Minhyuk you _can’t_ what if it start early?”  
  
“They’re not gonna start it early, Kwonnie, it’s an annual holiday. Seven pm every March 21 st. I’ll be okay.”  
  
“I’m coming with you.” Yukwon stood up, already forcing his feet into his shoes, and Minhyuk sighed. There wasn’t any arguing with Yukwon when he was sure of something. Jaehyo frowned at them from over at the window.  
  
“One of security should go with you guys. Just to be on the safe side.”  
  
The second head of security stepped forward and moved towards the door waiting for them and everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Jiho frowned at both of them and shook his head.  
  
“You guys go straight there, come straight back. Take your phones, use Maps if you get lost. I don’t want anyone out there after twenty to seven.”  
  
Yukwon and Minhyuk nodded as they pulled their jackets on, making sure to slide their phones in their pockets before they grabbed each other’s hand, heading out the door. The security detail followed close behind and they looked up and down the corridor as they made their way to the stairs, too paranoid to try the elevator.   
  
Tonight was going to be a long one.

 

-xox-

 

“Who took a gun?”  
  
The head of security looked around the remaining five members of the group in the hotel room with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t need a gun, whoever it was, you have us, so hand it over. As far as I’m aware, none of you know how to use a gun, and it increases the risk of someone getting shot. There’s no hospital or medical attention until 7 tomorrow morning. I don’t want anyone risking anything.”  
  
There was silence in the room as everyone looked around at each other. Eventually, everyone’s eyes fell on Jiho, who shrugged. “Look, if we’re here, everything’s legal. I’m gonna head up onto the roof, shoot at people and have at least some fun whilst we’re stuck here on Purge night. I’m not gonna look at actually killing people, just shooting at their feet. And only people without a gun who can’t shoot me right back. It’s meant to help you purge all the negative energy from you, so why not give it a try?”  
  
Jiho pulled the gun from his sock, hidden by his trousers, and whirled it around in his hand with a smile. “It’s meant to be a holiday, so why not participate? After all, how may American fans steal our culture? Might as well dip into theirs.”  
  
Kyung was the first to step across the room and rip the gun from Jiho’s hand, handing it to the head of their security. “If you think for one second I’m letting my boyfriend out of this room on Purge night, you’re insane, Jiho. You’re not going out there, not even onto the roof. I’m not letting you and frankly, you’ll have to kill me before I let you out of this room after seven pm.”  
  
Jiho rolled his eyes and fake dramatically fell back onto the bed with his hand over his forehead. “You wound me, Kyung, you wound me.”  
  
Kyung rolled his eyes and punched Jiho’s leg, but crawled onto the bed to cuddle up close, resting his head on Jiho’s shoulder. Jiho wrapped an arm around him and held him close, eyes moving to look at the clock on the wall.  
  
Six forty, twenty to seven. And still no sign of Yukwon or Minhyuk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to GeoHatake for posting a comment and reminding me this existed now my muse is back! Thank you so much!

The street lamps began flickered out as Yukwon and Minhyuk walked further down the street. Shaking, Yukwon’s hand squeezed Minhyuk, probably strong enough to stop blood floor. Minhyuk, however, didn’t react in any way other than squeezing his hand back. Their security detail had disappeared, and they had tried looking for him around the shop, only to take a wrong turn, and get lost. Now, Maps wasn’t working or connecting, and it was almost seven in the evening. They had seven minutes to get back to the hotel room, and that was only if the manager would lift the lock down to let them back in. Anxiety began to bubble in Yukwon’s chest, already bubbling in Minhyuk’s stomach. Minhyuk took one last look around.  
  
“Alright, it can’t be far away, the shop… we have to be close, and then it’ll be easy enough to find the hotel, right?”  
  
Yukwon nodded slowly, tears welling in his eyes. “We’re not gonna make it back, Minhyuk. We have seven minutes until it starts, and there’s no way we can run back, even if we knew where we were going. We’re stuck out here until morning, unless we happen to find the hotel by chance. But how the hell are we gonna do that, being chased by maniacs?” Tears beginning to fall down his cheeks now, Yukwon dropped Minhyuk’s hand and sat down heavily on the curb. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, starting to cry fully.

 

Minhyuk frowned and slowly sat down with him, digging around in the shopping bag. “Hey...”

 

Yukwon looked up a little, and Minhyuk held out a bag of strawberry laces. It wasn’t anything special, but Yukwon had taken to sucking on them during practice and training whilst they were performing here, usually when bored or stressed out. Yukwon stared at them.  
  
“These aren’t going to fucking help us get back to the hotel!”  
  
Minhyuk didn’t flinch. Yukwon took the bag, and ripped it open, shoving a lace into his mouth and settled down to suck on it for a while. Minhyuk checked his phone again before giving up and sending a text to Jiho.

 

_We’re seriously lost, we either need an escort, or we need directions from our location now. We’ve been trying to get Maps to pretty much since we left the hotel, we’re screwed. Yukwon’s freaking._

 

He set his phone down and wrapped an arm tightly around Yukwon, looking around the area. A few cars were driving up and Minhyuk didn’t trust it. Carefully, he stood and nudged Yukwon with his ankle. “Come on.”

 

Yukwon looked up, seeing the cars for the first time, and was on his feet in seconds, clinging to Minhyuk’s arm. They walked as casually as they could down the street, Minhyuk leading them into an alley way with an exit they had gone through earlier that night. He paused. They went this way with the whole group _on the way to the hotel_.

 

His bearings started coming back to him, and he started half running, pulling Yukwon behind him as he went.  
  
“Minhyuk! That hurts!”  
  
“I know where we are! Keep up!”  
  
Yukwon’s eyes widened and he started matching Minhyuk's pace, panting a little at the sudden exertion of energy he wasn’t expecting. Minhyuk remembered he was smaller, that Yukwon couldn’t run as fast as him, and slowed down as much as he dared. The only sound was that of panting, and their feet slapping on the wet, puddle covered floor of the alley.

 

They were close to the exit of the alley, close to turning the corner that Minhyuk _knew_ the hotel was around, when the sound of footsteps behind them could be heard. He didn’t look back, but Yukwon must have, because he let out a strangled yell. The sound of metal dragging across brick filled the alley, and it set Minhyuk’s teeth on edge, and a feeling of doom dragged his stomach down. Fright overtook, and he started running faster.

 

He heard it before he realised that Yukwon’s hand was no longer in his, he heard the thump and a scream, and he turned around.

 

Yukwon was on the ground, a knife sticking out of the back of his leg. Blood dripped with heavy _plops_ , and Minhyuk wondered how he could hear it over Yukwon’s screaming. Mentally, absently, he realised, it was due to the adrenaline coursing around his body, making him more acutely aware to the things around him. Like how he was now knelt next to Yukwon, stopping him from pulling the knife out as a masked group slowly made their way towards them. Something inside of him was screaming at him to _run, sprint, bolt, you’re so close to safety_ , but Yukwon’s screams chased it away. His entire body was alive with the need to protect, and without a second thought, he scooped Yukwon into his arms, and started sprinting for the exit again.

 

From the shops around the corner, a claxon sounded, and Minhyuk could have thrown up.

 

_**This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System, announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge** _ **.**

* * *

Taeil screamed at the sound from outside, running to the window to try and look through any gaps in the metallic sheet that had slid down and secured itself into place. He tried desperately, whilst the sound of Jiho in the background, cursing and yelling at his phone as he placed call after call to Minhyuk. Somewhere, the sound of someone screaming could be heard, and it sounded, so horrifyingly, like Yukwon, Taeil’s blood ran cold.

  
Hands were on him, leading him away from the window, and he looked up at Kyung, wide eyed. “They’re okay, they have a security detail with them, they’re gonna be okay. They’re gonna get back soon, show their room key, and they’re gonna be let inside and brought up here. It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
No one spoke. Jiho stared at the window as another scream came up, closer this time, and sounding more like Yukwon by the second as it got closer. A few gun shots rang out. Taeil burst into tears.

 

Slowly, Jiho sat down on the bed, and Jaehyo wrapped an arm around him. Jiho looked up to see that his boyfriend’s bottom lip was quivering, as though he were trying not to cry. “They’re gonna be alright, Jae. They’re gonna be alright, they have each other. Minhyuk could take on an entire gang of people if Yukwon was in trouble, and vice versa.” He cleared his throat and spoke louder. “They’re gonna be fine, Kyung’s right. They’re gonna come back, and be safe and everything’s going to be fine. We’re all gonna laugh at how worried we were, kick back, watch some shitty movies, and get some sleep before we fly home tomorrow. We’re gonna be _fine_.”

 

He tried to ignore the screams of someone begging for help, that sounded all too much like Minhyuk from outside. Reaching over, he turned the television on, and checked his phone again. Minhyuk still hadn’t contacted him since the text, and he prayed to any and all deities that were listening that they would come back soon.


End file.
